Caramel/Galeria
1ª Temporada Passagem do Inverno Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Stallions Angry S1E11.png Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png Applejack facehoof S1E11.png Caramel ashamed of himself S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png|Versão pégaso, impressionando as garotas. Pegasus Caramel smiling S1E16.png Verde Não Fica Bem para Você Catwalk S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Wild West dances S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png As Crônicas das Marcas Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png Carriage by a waterfall S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15.png Caramel high quality S2E15.png Dia do Coração Sweetie Belle "nothing wrong with this one" S2E17.png Caramel seems alright S2E17.png His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|Com Sassaflash Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Caramel Buying S2E19.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Jogos para Pôneis Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|O rompimento. Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Salto de Fé Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Trocas! Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Earth pony magic returned S4E26.png Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Rodeo clowns appear on the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns juggling balls S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Rodeo clowns jumping through hoops S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Trouble Shoes talking with fellow rodeo clowns S5E6.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Rarity Investigates! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social Orchard Blossom calls Apple Bloom S5E17.png Orchard "They've approved us as a pair!" S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png Pinkie "Oh wait, that's me" S5E24.png Pinkie calling for everypony's attention S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Mercadorias Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg Chance-A-Lot glitter minifigure toy.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg en:Caramel/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio